


Long Lost Love

by muffiny_muffin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 23:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20479532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muffiny_muffin/pseuds/muffiny_muffin
Summary: You and your friend Jeno go out to take pictures with the town statue, which had a strange prophecy surrounding it. Little did you know that it would come true.Writing Prompt





	Long Lost Love

There was a town, far away from anywhere. The town was left alone for a long time, all but forgotten about, with only the residents really paying any attention to it. Then, the internet started, and someone famous visited the town. That was it. Now it was a well known tourist destination.

Its most popular attraction was the statue standing the the main square. At the centre of it all was a man made out of stone, contemplating the clouds. His gaze seemed like it carried for miles past anyone else’s view. At night it was said he looked at the stars, and it was that he looked at, not the clouds. It was as good as anyone’s guess, given how little anyone knew about it.

No one knew how long the statue stood there. For as long as any book could tell it had been there. Any painting or picture had him there, a constant in a world of change. The same colour of grey covering him head to toe. Jacket frozen flapping in the wind. Standing the exact way he was every time you saw him. Head tilted towards the heavens, shoulders slumped in relaxation.

You went to the town often, as it was your family's favourite summer vacation spot. Despite being there so much, you had never gone to touch it. You chalked it all up to a fantasy someone made up half a century ago, and not something that could ever be possible. But you did enjoy the stories told about him nonetheless. Your favourite was the one about his soulmate.

Some say he was a person at one point, and got turned to stone so he could meet his soulmate one day. The only way he would find this person is if they touched him. It was a popular place to take pictures with him, holding his hand. Everyone who came there did it, no matter how reluctant they were. Which is why, one summer, your friend Jeno convinced you to finally do it.

So that was how you ended up in the packed town square, waiting in line for your picture.

“Come on, Jeno.” You whined. “Do I really have to do this?”

“It doesn’t matter if the stories are true or not. Don’t you at least want an aesthetic picture with a pretty statue?”

“That half of the world has also taken one with? No thank you.”

“It’ll take, like, a minute.”

“That doesn’t include this line. How many people do you think come to see this thing in a day?”

“Probably a lot.”

“So it’ll be disgusting and oily, great.I’m done waiting, lets go.” You went to get out of line but Jeno pulled you right back in.

“Nope. You’re getting this picture, whether you like it or not.”

“But why?”

“Because I said so.” With that you shut up. You knew it would be too much effort to argue with Jeno, and you probably wouldn’t win anyways.

For the next hour you two stood in the warm air, tapping away at your phones and talking. The line in front of you got shorter and shorter, until you were finally the next in line. Jeno convinced you he didn’t need one, since he already took one the day he got here. Every year you came here he had gotten one, much to your disapproval. It wasted a whole day waiting for a stupid picture that you would post once and then forget about.

When it was your turn, you slowly approached the statue. It was the closest you’ve ever been to it, since there was always a throng of people surrounding it. The pictures from the internet didn’t do justice to him. It was something you’ve never seen before, like magic.

“Hurry up already.” The person next in line was fuming, tapping their foot on the ground.

This made you speed up a little, tripping on a crack in the pavement. Cold stone met your skin, warming under your touch. It was an odd feeling that only presented itself when flakes appeared before your eyes.

Instead of leaning against the statue, there was a body there, holding you up. You looked from their chest where your head landed, to their face. An exact copy of the statue stood there, except made of flesh. You saw his eyes first, and how alive they were compared to before.

“y/n” Jeno said from behind you. “What did you just do?”

“I don’t know.” Is all you could say. Your gaze went from Jeno back to the statue boy, unsure how to continue.

“y/n?” the boy said from above you, still holding you from falling over. “Is that your name?” 

He had an accent you couldn’t place; something you haven’t heard before. It made you curious for a second, then you remembered the situation you’re in. People were yelling all around you. The ones at the back wondering what was taking so long, and the ones at the front wanting to know what you did.

“We should get out of here,” Jeno said, grabbing your hand. You went to do the same with the statue boy, but he was well ahead of you. The two boys almost dragged you along with how fast they were running. It didn’t even seem like the mystery boy was following Jeno, but that he knew his own way around.

Soon enough you couldn’t hear the raging crowds anymore, and were safely tucked away in an alley behind some unused houses. They lead right towards where you were staying, so thankfully you didn’t have much further to go.

Even though Jeno let go of your hand once you finished running, the boy still held your other hand. You finally let yourself look at him. He was handsome, even more so than when he was stone, which didn’t seem possible. How could someone like him exist out of fairy tales?

“You didn’t answer my question from earlier,” the boy said, startling you and Jeno. Before you could answer, Jeno piped in.

“I’m gonna let you two have your lovey-dovey talk without me.” He started to run ahead, turning around only to say: “Have fun.”

You looked to the boy again to find he was staring at you. 

“What?” You asked.

“Is your name y/n?” He seemed very serious for a second, before softening up a bit.

“Yes, why?” With your answer came the brightest smile you’ve ever seen.

“I’ve found you, after all these years.” At this point you had stopped walking, instead focusing on him.

“I think it’s more like I found you, since, you know, you were a statue.”

“You are right. I have to thank you then, for finding me.”

“It’s no problem, really.” After that you resumed your walk, only for him to startle you with a small shriek.

“I haven’t introduced myself yet.” 

“I’m Jaemin.”

“I’m y/n, but you already knew that.”

“You have no idea how glad I am to know that’s your name.”

“Why? Is my name some kind of magic or something?”

“You’re my soulmate! The one I’m destined to be with forever.”

“So it’s true, what they say about you turning to stone to find your soulmate?”

“The reason I got turned to stone wasn’t to find you, but to unlock me from it. They only told me a name before freezing me, and that was yours, which is why I am forever grateful to that name.”

“Yeah, no problem.”

“I hope I can spend the rest of my life with you, so I can say your names as many times as I can to cherish it.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/muffiny-muffin)   



End file.
